Liberame
by Kairu Goutokuji
Summary: Kyle y Butters caen víctimas de la trata de personas... VIOLENCIA, TORTURA Y VIOLACIÓN EN POSTERIORES CAPÍTULOS. GRACIAS x LEER!
1. Capítulo nº1: Introducción a mí

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic... de modo que estoy muy emocionada. Espero que les agrade mucho. Dejen un review para contnuarlo. n_n una pregunta... que les gustaría que sea... StYle? o EricKyle? opinen!

Liberame.

**Capítulo ****nº1****: Introducción a mí.**

_*__Kyle's__POV__*_

¡Hola! Creo que la mejor forma de hacer nuevos amigos es la presentación... Me llamo Kyle Broflovski, tengo 16 años y supongo que no están interesados en conocer detalles de mi vida. Como por ejemplo que soy el ganador en atletismo o que soy un experto en matemáticas. No me gustaría que me tomaran por vanidoso o fanfarrón.

Algo que me preocupa sobremanera es el hecho de que me siento preparado para insertarme en el mundo laboral. Algunos de ustedes pueden pensar que soy demasiado joven... otros opinaran que ya era hora. Mis padres insisten en que no es tiempo aún y siempre me regañan por este motivo.

_*FIN __Kyle's__POV__*_

La primavera se hacía sentir fuerte ese día. 23ºC. Los concurrentes al colegio lo hacía con ropa holgada y fresca. Wendy se encontraba con Bebe y Annie, estaban hojeando una revista de moda. Stan no dejaba de mirarla. No le prestaba atención a nada de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. kenny estaba ocupado leyendo *o más bien* viendo fotografías de chicas PlayBoy. Cartman se deleitaba con una bolsa grande de papas fritas. Kyle estaba distraído, con una mano en su mejilla y la mirada perdida. Se hallaba pensativo.

-Oye... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el amable de Butters, siempre tan gentil.

-¿Eh? - lo tomó por sorpresa. -Perdoname, Butters tu pregunta fue inesperada. - dijo el despistado pelirrojo.

-Hoy estás ido... ¿Pasó algo malo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. -sonrió calidamente .

-Te lo agradezco mucho. No me pasa nada. Solo estaba absorto. Lo siento mucho. -se disculpó el ojiverde.

-Ok. Me quedo más tranquilo de que no sea nada.

La campana sonó e indicó que la clase había terminado. Los estudiantes salían del edificio con grandes sonrisas.

-¡Stan! ¡Stan! -lo llamó.

-¿Ah? - se dió la vuelta para hablarle cara a cara. -Ah. Kyle, eres tú. ¿Te vienes con nosotros? -dijo señalando a Kenny.

-Lo siento. Es que tengo que hacer algo primero. Quizás mañana.

-Oh. ¡Qué pena! - expresó su descontento el pelinegro.

-Perdóname, será la próxima. - Kyle se dió la vuelta y emprendió su viaje en la dirección opuesta a la que lo hacían sus amigos.

El rubio y Stan se quedaron mirando como el judio se alejaba de ellos con velocidad, tal como él lo había hecho ellos enfilaron camino a casa.

Con decisión se aproximó a un kiosko de diarios y revistas. Buscó con la vista cual le parecía mejor o más útil para su propósito.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven? -preguntó el señor.

-Bueno... estoy buscando un diario que tenga sección de clasificados. Estoy buscando empleo. - sonrió de manera amigable.

-Claro. Te recomiendo este. Trae muchos anuncios. -se lo alcanzó. Kyle le entregó el valor del diario y metió el periódico en su mochila. Dió las gracias y se encaminó a su casa.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

No se olviden de dejarme un review adjuntando que pareja quieren que ses…. StanXKyle o CartmanXKyle..

Muchisimas gracias por leer mis ocurrencias!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Caoítulo Nº2: ¡Extra, extra!

**_CAPÍTULO Nº2: ¡Extra, extra!_**

Introdujo el periódico en su mochila. Sonrió. La idea de hacer algo prohibido por sus padres le causaba un cosquilleo. Uno bueno.

Abrió con su llave la puerta de acceso a su casa.

-¿Aló? - dijo al adentrarse. -¡Ya llegué! -anunció.

-Oh. Kyle, ya volviste... mamá y papá fueron a la reunión de padres de mi curso. - dijo Ike, que se encontraba sentado en la cocina rodeado de material bibliográfico.

-Ah, si. Ya lo recuerdo... lo anotaron en la pizarra ayer... bueno, será mejor que me ponga a hacer las tares que me dieron. ¿Te molestaría que te dejara solo por un tiempo? Me cuesta concentrarme en otro lugar que no sea mi alcoba. Será la costumbre.

-No, para nada. Baja luego para hacer la cena... yo no soy muy bueno cocinando... -añadió bromeando el pequeño pelinegro volviendo a sentarse.

-Claro. No te preocupes por nada. - le dió una diminuta sonrisa y enfiló a la escalera que conducía a su cuarto. Subió con ágilidad y cerró la puerta tras de sí. -Uff. ¡Qué día! - articuló para sí mismo. -A ver... "Seleccionaremos **Operadores** para campañas de **Venta Telefónica de Seguros y Productos Financieros.**

Nuestra búsqueda se orienta a **perfiles comerciales**, que sean perseverantes, tengan un alto nivel de negociación, persuasión, apertura al diálogo y comunicación fluida.

Preferentemente personas que acrediten experiencia en ventas telefónicas de** Seguros. **También se tendrá en cuenta la experiencia en productos intangibles (tarjetas de crédito y todo tipo productos bancarios)

Si te interesa nuestra propuesta podes postularte a este aviso o **llamarnos al 6776-6699**

_**Descripción de Puesto**_:

1. Jornada Part Time:** Lunes a Viernes, 6 hs diarias **+ Sábados (horario de 9 a 13 hs)

2. Disponibilidad Horaria: **TURNO TARDE** (15 a 21 hs)

3. Lugar de trabajo: Microcentro -

_**Ofrecemos:**_

Remuneración **no** sujeta a comisiones

Premios e incentivos por alcance y superación de objetivos

Estabilidad y clima laboral

Empleo de Calidad 100%

Ambiente de trabajo agradable y flexible, ideal para estudiantes o amas de casa en búsqueda de un empleo part time.

Capacitación permanente a cargo de la empresa

Excelentes y reales posibilidades de desarrollo a mediano plazo" - suena muy profesional... y para colmo no tengo experiencia comprobable. Nunca pensé que fuese tan dificil conseguir trabajo. - leyó unos cuantos anuncios de semejanza. Ya se que no debería apresurarme... pero es que... - suspiró.

_Ring, ring ring..._  
Sonó estridente el teléfono sin previo aviso.  
-¿Hola? - contestó sentándose en la cama.  
-¡Hola! - se escuchó feliz la voz de su mejor amigo. - te llamé hace unos minutos, pero Ike me dijo que no habías llegado aún... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar a casa? ¿Eh? picarón... - y soltó una risa afable.  
Kyle soltó una carcajada estrepitosa. Siempre que hablaba con Stan su corazón se regocijaba y sentía un fuerte calor en su rostro.  
-Lo siento... es que me vine a casa por un camino diferente hoy. - sonrió.  
-¿Y a que se debe eso? Mmm... ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? - dijo divertido.  
- Solo tenía ganas de caminar por el parque, por eso me desvié un poco. es primavera... y las árboles se tiñen de colores. Tal vez te suene cursi. - respondió Kyle.  
-Para nada. Me parece genial. La próxima vez iré contigo. ¿Te parece? - dijo ansiaso el ojiazul.  
-Por supuesto, eso me fascinaría.  
-Bueno... solo quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien a a casa... asi que te dejo que sigas estudiando...  
-Oh. Está bien. No me molesta, me gusta hablar contigo... - y diciendo esto se sonrojó mucho.  
-Gracias por decir eso.  
-No es nada. Nos vemos mañana... ¿No? - preguntó deseoso el pelirrojo.  
-Es evidente, amigo. - dijo Stan afectuoso. El rostro del ojiverde se tornó tan rojo como sus cabellos. -Nos vemos mañana... adiós.  
-Hasta mañana... - anhelando seguir oyendo la sueve voz de su amigo de la infancia. Colgaron al unísono. -Ash. ¿Qué me pasa? Siempre me pasa... ¡Qué verguenza! - Kyle se sentía con timidez frente a Stan...

-¡Pero que guapo es! ¡Pero que guapo es! - dijo repetidamente el ojiverde sacudiendo la cabeza en ambas direcciones.  
Con todo el ajetreo que le ocasionó la llamada del pelinegro, a Kyle se le había olvidado seguir revisando el periódico...  
Comenzó a hojear la sección de empleos. Sentado en su cama y armado con un marcador amarillo fluor, se dispuso a buscar trabajo. La mayoría de los anuncios eran para personal profesional. Médicos, mecánicos, docentes, operarios de maquinaria pesada, ingenieros. El ojiverde se sentía decepcionado. Cuando al fin estaba listo para rendirse, vi un aviso que le llamó la atención.-"Somos un empresa multinacional que busca gente con visión, para realizar trabajo independiente. Si quieres cambiar tu vida, es el momento. oportunidad única - nuestro director viene a dar una conferencia exclusiva y a enseñarnos como hacerlo... te lo vas a perder? de verdad quieres crecer y ser un lider?...no busques mas, DATE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.  
Te espero  
mi telefono es 4765-3655  
email: Manpower ** " **leyó en voz alta el pelirrojo en el silencio que se había apoderado de su habitación. Lo marcó como posible y antes de llamar allí recordó que tenía que hacer la cena. De modo que dejó el diario encima de su cama y bajó a la cocina. El pelirrojo estaba muy ansioso. Mañana sería un nuevo y emocionante día.  
Suspiró. Bajó las escaleras con pasividad y se encaminó a la cocina.

-Y ¿Qué tienes ganas de comer hoy? - le preguntó a su hermano pequeño.

-No lo sé. A ver... ¿Guefilte Fish? Tengo ganas de comer pescado... Además te sale tan bien como el de mamá. -soltó una débil risa.  
-Ha. ¿Eso crees? Pues gracias, supongo. - rió Kyle. Se dispuso a cortar la cebolla, lo cual causó que lágrimas brotaran de sus orbitas oculares.

La cena resultó amena. Y Ike ayudó a su hermano a lavar la vajilla usada. La comida había sido muy placentera.

Kyle se estiró levantando los brazos. -Bueno... voy a darme un buen baño. De ese modo me será más fácil dormir. Tengo que despejar mi mente de mi preocupaciones de día. - le anunció a su pequeño hermano.

-Está bien. Yo me voy a leer a mi cuarto, en la clase estamos repasando el famoso libro de Frankeinsten y quiero adelantarlos un poco. - dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ese es mi hermanito! - articuló orgulloso el pelirrojo.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Capítulo Nº3: Pensamientos vergonzosos

**Hola a tod s ! Miles de gracias a los que leyeron mi ****fic**** y un millón de gracias a los que me dejaron un ****review****n_n**** Espero que les guste este capítulo... y no se preocupen, que pienso ****terminarlo****jeje****... sin más preámbulo aquí está:**

**Capítulo ****Nº3****: Pensamientos Vergonzosos.**

Abrió la canilla del agua caliente. Tocó con su dedo índice para chequear la temperatura. Cuando le pareció correcta se introdujo en la bañera después de desvestirse. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. El calor se juntaba en su rostro y lo teñía de un bello color carmesí. Todos ellos incluían la faz de su mejor amigo, Stan.  
"Mmm... esto es lo que necesitaba, el agua tibia que recorre mi cuerpo me relaja. Ahora si voy a poder soñar con él. Qué verguenza, que verguenza" dijo para sus adentros. Cuando hubo terminado de asearse, se puso el pijama de color verde y se dispuso a acostarse.  
Kyle tenía en su mesita de noche una foto de él con Stan. La tomó y la observó con dulzura. Todas las noches lo hacía. Era una especie de ritual, costumbre. Miró hacia la derecha, y miró hacia la izquierda... Sus labios se encendieron como llamas ardientes. ¿Lo haría? Lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y besó al sonriente pelinegro del retrato.  
-Buenas noches mi amor. - dijo con ternura. Depositó el cuadro debajo de su almohada y se dispuso a tener dulces sueños.  
"¡Ah! Mmm... ¡Stan te amo tanto! Por favor no te detengas... ¡Oh! Más rápido. ¡Por favor! ¡Así!"  
Al llegar la mañana el pelirrojo se despertó excitado. Tenía el miembro rígido.  
Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizar a su sistema reproductivo, se encaminó al baño para lavarse la cara y despabilarse.  
-¡Buenos días! - saludó a su familia que se encontraba a punto de desayunar.  
-Buenos días, Kyle. - anunciaron sus padres al unísono.  
-¿Todavía no se despertó Ike? -preguntó el ojiverde.  
-No. Anoche se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde terminando un proyecto para la escuela. - dijo su mamá.  
-Ah. Está bien. - tomó asiento en la mesa y colmó un plato con cereales con leche.  
-¿Hoy te viene a buscar Stan? -preguntó su padre.  
-Huh. Bueno... creo que si. -dijo con las mejillas rosadas.  
-Me alegro. No me gusta mucho la idea de que vayas solo hasta allá - insistió Gerald.  
-No pasa nada, papá. No te preocupes. - sonrió el pelirrojo.-Vivimos en un pueblo muy tranquilo gracias a Dios.  
Unos quince minutos después de haber empezado a desayunar el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de cierto pelinegro.  
Kyle tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. -Parece que me tengo que ir. ¡Ya voy! - gritó para que Stan lo escuche desde afuera. Cerró su mochila roja y se la colgó al hombro.

-Adiós mamá y papá, nos vemos luego. - abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro que iluminaba su faz como nunca antes lo había sentido. Dejó un leve suspiro salir de sus labios.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! - saludó lleno de energía el ojiazul.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido, estaba muy ocupado admirando a su mejor amigo que no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que dijera. -Perdón... hoy estoy algo distraído... Lo siento. - se disculpó poniéndo una de sus manos en su nuca.

-Está bien. No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que pasemos por el parque? Esta mañana está especialmente bello.

-Claro. Lo que tu quieras. - sonrío.

-Vamos. -y ambos jóvenes se encaminaron rumbo a la escuela. Llegaron al parque y notaron la belleza del paisaje. El viento calido revolvía sus cabellos y les obligaba a cerrar sus ojos. Stan tomó una flor de jazmín de su planta y se la obsequió a su mejor amigo.

-¿Para mí? - preguntó despistado. Enrojeció de repente. ¿Sería un sueño?

-Sí, claro. ¿No te gusta? - dijo apenado.

-Sí, por supuesto. - dijo mirando para otro lado, esquivando su mirada.

-Toma. - estiró su mano para que Kyle la tomase.

-Gr-gracias. - se la levó a la nariz para oler su perfume. El aroma era exquisito. Al pelirrojo le parecía estar soñando. Pues solo allí en sus sueños pasaban cosas como estás... es decir... Stan teniendo esos gestos con él. Casi como si fuesen pareja.

-Tenias razón. Está genial pasar por aquí. Casi se te olvida que tienes que ir al colegio. - dijo el pelinegro.

Caminaban sin prisa alguna. Disfrutando de la sombra que les brindaban los árboles colmados de bellas flores, se sentía la fragancia de los brotes y te despejaba de todos los problemas la mente.

Al arribar a la escuela se encontraron con sus amigos que como ellos llegaban a asistir a clases.

-¡Buenos días, Butters! - saludaron al unísono ambos amigos.

-Oh. hola chicos. - dijo frotándose los nudillos. -Creo que Kenny los está buscando. -agregó.

-¿En serio? No es muy usual en él llegar temprano. - dijo Stan.

-¿Qué le habrá picado? Se debe haber caído de la cama. -dijo Kyle.

-Jajaja. Seguro. - rió su mejor amigo. -Ven. Mejor vamos a buscarlo.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**N/A: Perdón por hacerlo tan corto. TWT. Les prometo que el que le sigue será mejor... Mucha gracias por leer y dejar review... ¡De nuevo lo siento muchísimo! Espero que esto no los aleje de seguir leyendo mu historia... les aseguró que trataré de hacerlo atractivo para todos ustedes... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! NO DEJEN DE LEER...**


	4. Capítulo Nº4: Venta de Pasteles

**¡Hola! Yo de nuevo. ¿Cómo están? Este capítulo me salió un poco largo... por eso lo corté... espero haber tomado la decisión correcta. **

**Las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Sin más; ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo Nº4: Venta de pasteles.**

-Muy bien alumnos. Como muchos sabrán: se llevará a cabo en nuestro colegio una gran venta de alimentos dulces, y postres. Seguro que no tengo que repetirles que cuento con ustedes para traer algo para la venta. Recuerden que lo recaudado será destinado a la compra de material bibliográfico de la biblioteca. La innovación este año será que en conjunto con la venta habrá escenario libre, para aquellos que quieran demostrar algún talento, ya sea cantando, bailando o haciendo obras teatrales. Para participar del karaoke libre deberán concurrir con la pista o la música para ya sea cantar o bailar, y anotarse en una lista que irá por orden alfabético. - anunció el profesor seriamente.  
-¿No es genial? - dijo feliz el rubio Butters con su típica inocencia.

-¿Vas a participar? -inquirió el ojiverde. En ese momento recordó que el rubio los estaba buscando por alguna razón.

-Lo voy a intentar. -sonrió.

-¡Kenny! ¡Kenny! - lo llamó el pelirrojo.

-Ah. Kyle, Stan los he estado buscando. - se les acercó el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el pelinegro intrigado. -¿Es algo malo?

-¿No vieron las noticias? -interrogó Kenny.

-La verdad es que hoy no le presté atención a las noticias. -anunció el ojiverde.

-Una chica de denver desapareció... es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. - dijo serio.

-¿En serio? - dijo asombrado Stan. -¿No se sabe nada de ella desde hace cuando?

-En el informativo dijeron que hace una semana completa.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros? - preguntó Cartman metiéndose en la discusión sin aviso.

-No seas grosero. Es una pobre víctima. Seguro la secuestraron para pedir rescate. - dijo conmocionado Kyle.

-Posiblemente. A cualquiera le puede pasar. Hay que tener más cuidado, nadie está a salvo si hay una organización que secuestra personas para exigir dinero a cambio. - afirmo el pelinegro.

-Tampoco es como para entrar en pánico. - sostuvo el de cabellos escarlata. - Digo... ¿Cual es la probabilidad de que nos pase a nosotros?

-No te confíes tanto. - preocupado el ojiazul. -A partir de ahora no me gustaría que te vayas solo a casa, puede ser muy peligroso.

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo. - refunfuñó el colorado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo digo en serio. Y lo digo porque me preocupo por tí. - su mejor amigo se ruborizó hasta más no poder.

-Gracias, Stan... -bajó la mirada, apenado.

-¿Se van a casar pronto? - interrumpió Kenny con una pícara sonrisa.

-Cállate, tonto. - sonrió el de cabellos azabaches.

-¡No me asusten! ¡Por favor! -pidió Butters, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-No te preocupes Butters. Yo te voy a cuidar. - Kenny se ofreció.

-Ehm. Gracias Kenny. - se ruborizó

Kyle seguía azorado. Ante la idea de casarse con su mejor amigo. Sueño recurrente.

-Está bien, está bien. Solo era eso. Quería advertirles. Lo digo con la mejor intención. - soltó una leve risotada.

-Chicos, chicos. ¿Alguno de ustedes va a subir al escenario para la colecta? -interrogó Butters con amabilidad.

-No sé. Francamente a mi me da un poco de miedo. El estar enfrente de todos. - se sinceró el pelirrojo.

-¡Ya sé! Podríamos hacer algo juntos. - enunció de repente su mejor amigo. -Así no te dará tanto temor.

-¿Lo crees? - dijo avergonzado. -¿Y qué podríamos hacer?  
-Mmm... Podríamos cantar una canción. - dubitativo Stan.

-Si es contigo...

-¡Ésa es la aptitud! - se cruzó de brazos. -Ahora hay que elegir alguna buena rola.

-Y ¿Ustedes que van a hacer? - preguntó el chico de cabellos rojizos dirigiéndose a Kenny y a Butters.

-Yo voy a cantar una canción también. - les dedicó una sonrisa tierna el pequeño rubio.

-¡Qué bonito! Seguro los impresionas a todos. -lo animó Kyle. - ¿Y tú Kenny?

-Parece que va a ser un concierto, creo. Ya que yo también voy a cantar una canción.

-¿Y cual es la canción que elegiste?

-Ah. Es una sorpresa. -dijo riendo.

La escuela se pasó rápidamente, todos los estudiantes estaba bastante emocionados por el evento. El estudiantado completo salió veloz al oír la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases.

-¡Kyle! ¡Espera por mí! - gritaron por detrás. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su amigo pelinegro.

-Ah. Perdona.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Te vas a algún lugar? - inquirió curioso.

-Huh. No. No es nada. - sonrió. -Lo siento, se me olvidó que dijimos que nos iríamos juntos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por el parque otra vez?

-Pòr supuesto, digo, si no te importa tardar unos quince minutos más.

-Para nada. ¡Vamos!

Y así los dos amigo se encaminaron hacia la casa de Kyle.

-Gracias por traerme a casa. -se sonrojó.

-No es para tanto. -se puso una mano en la nuca y sonrió. -¿Nos vemos mañana, no?

-Ajá. Bueno... te espero. - esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Adiós!

El pelirrojo se adentró en su domicilio.

-¡Hola! ¡Ya llegué! - anunció.

-Hola Kyle. -lo saludó cordialmente su pequeño hermano. -¿Oíste que va a ver una feria en la escuela? ¿También vas a participar?

-Bueno... -dijo titubeante. -Stan quiere hacer algo.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo pillïn. - dijo pícaro.

Kyle se ruborizó.

-Me voy a mi cuarto... a ver si se me ocurre alguna canción para interpretar con Stan.

-Claro, adelante.

El joven pelirrojo se acostó en su cama para pensar. Despues de unos diez minutos sin ninguna idea, se levantó y miró su guitarra. se irguió y la tomó. Comenzó tocando un melodía.

-Te veo discutiendo por celular

Seguro es tu enamorada otra vez

Ella no te entiende como yo lo hago

Esta noche estoy en mi habitación

Escuchando la música que a ella no le gusta.

Esa chica no te conoce como yo

Ella usa minifalda y yo camiseta.

Ellas es porrista y yo estoy en las gradas

Soñando que tú algún día te dieras cuenta

Que lo que buscabas siempre estuvo ahí

Sí tú pudieras ver lo que yo siento

Yo he estado aquí todo este tiempo

¡Sí!

Tú eres para mí

Tú eres para mí

Voy por las calles caminando junto a tí

Pensando si esto debería ser así

Estamos en un banca riéndonos

Pero esto no es fácil

Tú gran sonrisa me logra iluminar

No la había visto desde que ella te cambió

Dices estar bien pero no es así

mas te conozco y no es verdad

Ella usa tacones y yo zapatillas

Ella es porrista y yo estoy en las gradas

Soñando que tú algún día te dieras cuenta

que lo que buscabas siempre estuvo ahí

Si tú pudieras ver lo que yo siento

Yo he estado aquí todo este tiempo

¡Si!

Tú eres para mí

Esperándote tras esa puerta

No se por qué tú no te diste cuenta

¡Si!

Tú eres para mí

Tú eres para mí

Oh yo recuerdo cuando solías venir, nos gustaba conversar

Yo te puedo hacer reir, cuando tú quieras llorar

Yo te conozco bien, conmigo puedes hablar

Sé con quien debes estar

Porque tu eres para mí

Sí tú pudieras ver que te comprendo

Yo he estado aquí todo este tiempo

¡Sí!

Tú eres para mí

Esperándote tras esa puerta

No se por qué tú no te diste cuenta

¡Si!

Tú eres para mí

Tú eres para mí

Si has pensado alguna vez en mí

Tú eres para mí

Tú eres para mí - El ojiverde se sentó en su cama, las mejillas le ardían. Definitivamente no iba a repetir la canción... temía que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta de sus reales sentimientos. La escribió en un viejo cuaderno cuadriculado. Para no olvidarla, y lo guardó en un cajón de su mesita de noche.

"Tengo que inventar otra canción" dijo para sus adentros. Después de todo, si había podido escribir una, no le costaría mucho más trabajo intentarlo de nuevo.

En la mañana del día viernes Stan pasó a buscar a su mejor amigo a su casa para irse caminando a la escuela.

-¡Buenos días! - saludó cortésmente Buttters al ver a los chicos aproximarse a él.

-¿Cómo estás? - contestaron al unísono.

-Muy bien. -sonrió.

Kyle se sentó en su asiento respectivo y abrió su mochila, de ella extrajo el viejo cuaderno. En el había escrito unas cinco canciones. Tenía pensado mostrárselo a su amigo pelinegro, pero le apenaba un poco.

Lo depositó debajo del escritorio y sacó de su bolso los elementos que usaría para esa clase.

La hora transcurrió veloz. pronto se hizo la hora del almuerzo. Todos los, estudiantes salieron del salón y se dispersaron.

Incluso el pelirrojo se encaminó al comedor.

Antes de que Stan saliera se le cayeron unos lápices al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlos y al hacerlo, vio el cuaderno debajo del pupitre de su amigo, al principio pensó dejarlo donde estaba que hacer de cuenta que no había visto nada. Mas la curiosidad le ganó. Tomó la libreta y le echó una leída. Recorría cada hoja con fisgoneo y entrometimiento.

-¿Quién escribió esto? ¿Será Kyle? Esta es su letra. - dijo para sí mismo.

Decidió increpar al ojiverde. Con la libreta se dirigió al comedor y allí lo encontró hablando con el pequeño rubio. Estaban sentados juntos.

-¿No vas a almorzar Stan? -preguntó Butters al verlo llegar sin charola.

-Luego. Primero... ¿Esto es tuyo Kyle? -preguntó mostrando el cuaderno.

-Huh. Bueno... Sí, es mío. - dijo bajando la mirada. - ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¿Tú lo escribiste?

-En realidad... así fue. Dámelo. -exigió.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo hiciste para componer esto?

-¡A ver! Yo también quiero leerlo. ¿Puedo Kyle? - dijo ansioso Butters.

-Ah. Bueno, supongo que está bien... pero no te rías ¿Sí? - avergonzado.

El ojiazul le alcanzó el cuaderno al rubio para que éste lo analizara.

Después de unos cuantos minutos. Sacó su nariz de la libreta y suspiró.

-¡Qué bonito! Es muy tierno. - conmovido.

-¿En serio? -preguntó apenado.

Oye... se me ocurrió una cosa. -anunció Butters con una idea.

-¿Qué Butters? -preguntó Stan.

-Tuve problemas para decidir qué canción para el evento... ¿Crees que podrías prestarme la letra para que yo la cante?

-¿Realmente quieres una de mis canciones? Ni que fueran tan buenas. Y dime ¿Hay alguien especial a quien quieras dedicarle una canción?

A Butters le ardía el rostro. -Bueno... yo... este... -titubeó.

-Mmm... creo que ya se de quién se trata. -jugueteó Stan.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? -dijo insistente el pelirrojo.

-¡Nadie, nadie, nadie! - dijo obstinado el rubio. -¡No me gustan nadie!

El esperado día llegó al fin. Había mucha concurrencia, casi todo el colegio se había hecho presente.

-Bienvenidos a todo el público, hoy tenemos una selección de estupendos artistas que nos mostrarán sus talentos...

El turno de Butters se presentó más rápido de lo que él esperaba. Con su interpretación de "Me gustas, te amo"

-He-he-hey ¿Tienes tiempo para mí? Sí estás ocupado, perdóname

Solo un momento, ven por favor, hablemos

No te quitaré mucho de tu tiempo

¿Qué se puede hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

¿Crees que querrías conmigo tu jugar?

¿Qué podemos jugar? Shiritori-rin. ¡Perdóname, no se jugar muy bien!

¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Esto... con un poco de agua estaría bien.

Tus ojos de pronto ya se alejan del monitor

E intento disimular mi desesperar

Aún cuando bromeando estés, me sonrojo si me ves

Mi garganta se seca y no puedo ni hablar

¿Qué debería yo hacer, para honesto poder ser?

Verás... ¡No! Espera, tengo miedo.

Quiero decirte lo que siento en mi corazón

¿Por qué me está resultando tan dificil?

He-he-hey ¿Tienes tiempo para mí? Si estás ocupado, perdóname.

Solo un momento, ven por favor, hablemos

No te quitaré mucho de tu tiempo

¿Qué se puede hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Juguemos un piedra-papel-tijera

Piedra, papel y tijera, empate. Perdóname, no se jugar muy bien

¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Esto... con un poco de agua estaría bien.

Tal vez repentino es, lo que ahora te diré

Puede ser extraño, perdóname si lo es.

Quizás sorpresivo es, el que quiera yo saber

Sobre lo que sientes, quisiera escucharte

¿Qué debería yo hacer, para honesto poder ser?

Verás... ¡No! Espera, tengo miedo.

Quiero decirte lo que siento en mi corazón

¿Por qué me está resulltando tan dificil?

Quiero decirte eh, tú sabes que yo...

Yo quiero decir que tú... espera, espera ¡No puedo! ¡No! ¡No!

Espera, perdona, quiero decir que tú y yo... esto... podemos

Que yo, que tú... bueno... este... ¡Espera!

Voy a decirte que para mí tu eres...

Este, bueno... tú sabes... que yo... ¡Hey espera! Perdóname

¡Oye! Escucha lo que voy a decir

Es que tu sabes yo... te este bueno... yo quiero decirte

Que eres a quien yo verás que no puedo ¡Espera!

Te digo que quiero, bueno yo esto... que tú sabes que yo que

Tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me

¡Ah! No puedo, Por favor espérame

Tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me, tú me...

¡Tú me gustas! ¡Te quiero a tí! -Su actuación concluyó con muchos aplausos, ovaciones y alabanzas.

-¡Excelente, Butters! - gritó emocionado el pelirrojo. Le dió un fuerte abrazo y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Lo hice bien? ¡Hamburguesas! ¡Estaba tan nervioso!

-Estuviste increíble. ¡Ah! A mí no me engañas... ¿A quién le dedicaste esa canción? Eh, picarón. - esbozó una risita.

El rubio se sonrojó hasta mas no poder. -Bueno... este... Ah mi. Ya es el tueno de Kenny ¿Vamos a verlo? -dijo tratando de cambiar el sujeto de conversación.

-El siguiente talentoso es Kenny McCormick, un aplauso para él. Nos va a cantar su canción "Spice"- lo anunció el profesor.

-Me despierta el teléfono al llegar la madrugada

Una voz me pregunta en dónde y con quien estoy

Siempre he hecho lo que quiero, no respondo nunca a nada

Para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión

Pero contigo es tan diferente

Solo quisiera tenerte a tí

Y al fin sentir que hay entre tú y yo una conexión

Hay una especia intensa en mi interior

Quiero que memorices ese sabor

Hasta que por fin sea yo tú única gran adicción

Que me necesites ¡Ven siénteme!

Quisiera al fin poder confesártelo frente a frente

Y que comprendas todo lo que yo siento por tí

Al hacer el amor tengo que ser indiferente

Lanzarme al precipicio y después huir

¿Acaso no entiendes que te amo?

Pero esas frases tan solo son un juego cruel

En el que me comienzo a perder

Esa agridulce especia en mi interior

Quisiera que la bebas, goza el sabor

Crearé con nuestros cuerpos

Una deliciosa fricción, hasta que alcancemos ¡Satisfacción!

Realmente no lo entiendo... ¿Qué es el amor?

¿Por qué cuando te veo pierdo el control?

¿Crees que te necesito?

Quizás si, confundido estoy

¿El enamorarme me hará mejor?

Esa especia en mi interior,

Quiero que memorices ese sabor

Hasta que por fin sea yo tú única gran adición

Que me necesites ¡Ven siénteme!

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Qué bonita canción! Aunque algo pervertida - dijo esto último en voz baja. Veamos quien será el siguiente en hacer la demostración. - y se fijó la lista. -Nuestros próximos talentosos son: ¡Kyle Broflovski y Stan Marsh!

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

N/A: Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo... es muy importante para el desarrollo futuro de la historia, solo eso les doy de pista jeje.

Nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Un millón de gracias a los lectores que me dejaron revoiews! Me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir más y a esforzarme cada día para mejorar mi escritura n_n ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!


End file.
